thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 241
Episode #241 is an episode of the MentalCast. It was recorded on November 27, 2012 in New Paris, OH. The episode was hosted by Michael Riley, and featured regulars Dane Forgione and Alex Jowski, as well as recurring cast member Iason Skullsaber. The end theme song was chosen after the "8-Ball" concerning the top 8 Nine Inch Nails songs. The song is a cover of a Nine Inch Nails song from the "pretty hate machine" album. Cast *'Michael Riley '.... in studio *'Dane Forgione '.... via Skype from Staten Island, NY *'Alex Jowski' .... via Skype from Pueblo, CO *'Iason Skullsaber' .... via Skype from Gulfport, MS Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: ''Police say a Massachusetts man left his girlfriend's 2-year-old son in a car while he went shopping for Black Friday bargains, then went home with his new 51-inch flat screen television and left the toddler behind. * ''#4: ''A man was found guilty of breaking into a hotel room while wearing a hood or mask after he was caught by the occupants and forced out of the room and over the balcony, according to a Nov. 21 press release from the State Attorney's office. * ''#3: A man struck his estranged wife with his penis when she refused him sex. * #2: A 44-year-old Athens man is facing criminal charges after he created a scene with a Taser on Monday at a bar downtown. * #1: Thomas Matheson of New Port Richey was arrested Tuesday night after twisting a 2-year-old boy's nipples so hard they came off. Music New Releases * "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys Top 8 Nine Inch Nails songs * Honorable Mention: "Every Day is Exactly the Same" (2006) * Honorable Mention: "Happiness in Slavery" (1992) * Honorable Mention: "Wish" (1993) * #8: "Piggy" (1994) * #7: "God Given" (2007) * #6: "Into the Void" (1999) * #5: "The Perfect Drug" (1995) * #4: "Sin" (1989) * #3: "Hurt" (1995) * #2: "Something I Can Never Have" (1989) * #1: "Ruiner" (1994) News * Rolling Stone reports a biopic based on the life of INXS singer Michael Hutchence is now being developed. * Shirley Manson of Garbage told fans of the band to "f... off" on Twitter last night after a show in Koln, Germany at the E-Werk venue. Film & Television New to Theaters * "Killing Them Softly" starring Brad Pitt, Vincent Curatola, Scoot McNairy, Ben Mendelsohn, Ray Liotta, Richard Jenkins and James Gandolfini News * Judd Apatow's old script for The Simpsons is getting turned into an episode the show over twenty years after it was originally written. * TMZ reports that that a former Price is Right model who was fired because of her pregnancy received a sum of $7 million in punitive damages. * Actor Larry Hagman has passed away at the age of eighty-one. Video Games New Releases * November 27: "Fighting Vipers" (PSN), "Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault" (PSN, PSVita), "Sonic the Fighters" (PSN), "Super Hexagon" (Win, Mac) and "Virtua Fighter 2" (PSN) * November 28: "Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition" (Win, Mac, iOS, Droid), "Fighting Vipers" (XBLA), "Miner Wars 2081" (Win), "Sonic the Fighters" (XBLA), "Virtua Fighter 2" (XBLA) and "Under Defeat HD" (PS3) * November 29: "Jet Set Radio HD" (iOS, Droid) and "Pro Evolution Soccer 2013" (3DS) Top 8 Games That Should Be Made Into Movies * #8: Eternal Sonata * #7: The Persona Games * #6: Alan Wake/The Darkness * #5: Bayonetta/Perfect Dark/Metroid * #4: Darksiders * #3: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron * #2: Psychonauts/Grim Fandango * #1: Saints Row: The Third News * The next gaming-focused hardware from Microsoft may be an "Xbox TV" device. * The Wii U launched in the United States November 18 to sales of 400,000 units during its first week. Homestretch Michael Riley hosted "The Joker's Wild", with Dane, Alex and Iason playing in double-elimination format. The night's catergories were "Family Guy", "Games in Movies", "Musical Name Changes", "Mario 64" and "The 1990s". Game 1: Dane vs. Iason Dane Forgione went up against Iason Skullsaber in the first game of the night. Dane went on to win this, and put Iason on the bubble with his first loss. Michael made a mathematical error in this game, the correct score is below. This mathematical error would not have affected the outcome of this game. Game 2: Alex vs. Dane Dane took on Alex Jowski in the second game. He beat him, forcing a $1,000 limit on the final game. Alex would join Iason on the bubble. Game 3: Alex vs. Iason Dane won two in a row, so Alex and Iason faced off. Iason got the advantage having won more money out of the two of them. Alex won in sudden death, and Iason's loss here meant his elimination. Michael once again made a mathematical error in this game, the correct score is below. As with the first game, this error did not affect the game's outcome. Game 4: Alex vs. Dane Because Alex would've had to play Dane twice in a row to win, the limit for this game is set at $1,000 with no bonus round following. Dane would defeat Alex and become Joker's Wild Champion. Michael made another mathematical error, but after the game had already concluded, not affecting the outcome. Trivia * At the beginning of the episode, Alex says "I've gotta pee", which becomes a running gag througout. * With this episode, Iason Skullsaber ties in number of appearances with Travis Schaeffer and Dana Strenta. Links * Episode page on Mental TV Network * MP3 download Category:2012 episodes Category:Season 19 Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Dane Forgione Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber